Courage to Jump
by JnnLuvsU
Summary: Harry has an unexpected conversation in the Astronomy tower one night. HPLL oneshot.


Disclaimer: They are not, and, sadly, never will be mine.

The Courage to Jump

By: JnnLuvsU

Harry Potter made his way silently to the top of the astronomy tower. He looked around carefully; it was the middle of the night, and he had left the maurader's map in his dormitory. He just wanted to be alone. His nightmares had woken him up again, and no matter how many times his friends told him that it wasn't his fault, he knew that he was the reason that Sirius had died.

His summer on Privet drive hadn't been as bad as expected. He was only there about two weeks before Dumbledore came with Sirius' will. Then there was the small memorial service; being a wanted criminal, they couldn't really give Sirius an actual funeral. He'd died with everyone still thinking he was a murderer. Harry would never forgive himself for that.

The astronomy tower appeared deserted. Harry often came up here at night to think. There were many windows, some which looked out at the castle, some which looked over the forest, and two with long outcroppings that Harry avoided. He headed to a window that allowed him to see for miles around and placed his head in his hands. The normal noises of the night calmed him like they usually did.

He picked his head up, something was different tonight. There was a strange noise. It almost sounded as if someone was crying. Harry quickly surveyed the room, but no one was there. However, as he walked by one of the windows, he noticed the sound get louder. Someone was definitely crying. He looked out the window. This was one of the windows with the long outcropping. And there, at the very edge, stood a woman, her arms spread wide, looking toward the heavens. Harry wouldn't even have recognized her had it not been for her hair. Dirty blond, waist length, stringy hair was blowing in the wind.

Harry scrambled up onto the windowsill. There could only be one reason for Luna to be up here crying in the middle of the night. He began to make his way toward her, "Luna," he whispered, not wanting to startle her into falling.

Luna Lovegood was so startled at the voice behind her that she stopped crying for a moment. She turned around to face the voice and found herself face to face with the person she least expected. "Go away, Harry," she said, the tears coming afresh.

Harry didn't dare move any closer, he didn't want to push her away. Instead he dropped his hands to his side. He didn't want to appear intimidating, "Luna, why?" he asked. Granted, most of the school made fun of her, but that barely fazed Luna. She always seemed to just take things, never seemed to let them affect her.

Luna turned fully to face him, still standing at the edge of the outcropping, mere inches between her and certain death, "Why, Harry. You actually have to ask me why?" She looked back toward the grounds, speaking so softly Harry had to fight to hear her. "I have no friends." She said it as if stating that the earth was round. Not angrily, like she didn't really want to believe it, but calmly, as if simply stating the truth. Harry was about to open his mouth to speak when she continued. "My nickname is Loony. I'm smart, but not smart enough to get noticed, and the only thing I am known for is being Loony."

Harry looked at her in disbelief, mad at himself for encouraging her to believe this about herself. "Luna..." he began, but found that he didn't know what to say.

Luna didn't even appear to realize that he had spoken at all, simply hugged herself tightly, "You know, I shut down after my mother died. I stopped trying to fit in. Now, I wish I could fit in. It's like everyone else is standing on a cliff, Harry. When I was nine, I took a chance, I jumped off that cliff. Nobody jumped with me, though, so now I'm down here all alone. I wish I could climb back up the cliff and fit in again, but I can't. I scream for help, but nobody can hear me. All because I was stupid enough to jump."

Harry had never heard Luna talk so seriously, and what was even more astonishing was that he understood what she was saying, and he found his voice, "You're wrong, Luna," he said, firmly.

Luna was shocked and turned to face him, "Wrong?" she whispered.

Harry took a step toward her, "Yes, wrong. You weren't stupid to jump, Luna. I stand here on top of that cliff that you are talking about, wishing I had the courage to do what you did. I walk around blindly with all these other people, most of who don't know the real me. I'm up here all alone, because I hide myself, fearing that they won't like me." He held out his hand to her, "I wish everyday that I were more like you."

Luna looked at him. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. She took one look at the cliff behind her and reached out and took his hand, taking a step toward him.

Harry waited until she was next to him. He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and then leaned down to her ear, "Thank God everyday Luna," he told her.

Luna was confused, and looked up into his eyes, "For what, Harry?"

This time Harry gently kissed her lips, "that you had the courage to jump."

THE END

Author's note: This fic is based on an actual conversation that I had with one of my best friends. Never be afraid to jump.


End file.
